When a workpiece has been manufactured by working machine through a process of cutting, die-casting, injection molding, punch pressing, lost-wax, die-forging, etc., there would remain “burr,” namely excessive portions around the outer edge. Thus, the manufacturing of such workpiece would be followed by deburring by using flexible tools such as brushing wheel or wire wheel.
There is also a process called chamfering, which is given against the surface edge of workpiece in accordance with the outer shape of workpiece. Where the end surface of workpiece needs to be finished at a predetermined accuracy, the finish process would be carried out by using end mill, rotary bur, chamfer cutter, etc.
However, such type of machines would move the cutting tool in accordance with trajectory information which had been set by model workpiece, therefore stereotypical cutting pattern would be applied to each workpiece.
When setting the trajectory information, a large number of programming points must be set in accordance with the contour of the model workpiece, and their coordinate axes must be determined, which would require too much labor and long working time.
The applicant of the present invention had already made suggestions and filed patent applications in regard to “tracing working device” disclosed in Patent Document 1 and “working device” disclosed in Patent Document 2 as shown below. According to these previous inventions, it is possible to carry out desired working, without being affected by contour deviation of workpiece, without requiring input and memorizing of complicated trajectory information, at lower cost, and without requiring complicated control operation.    Patent Document 1: Official Gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5-200655    Patent Document 2: Official Gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-197930